necros_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Deckard (Decker)
Backstory Samuel Deckard, AKA Decker, is a vigilante based out of Boston. The events surrounding Samuel Deckard's Death are shrouded in mystery, but his death in August of 2030 left all close to him shocked. Somehow, he was revived in 2038 by an unknown force, and given a set of equipment. This equipment is some of the most powerful artifacts in the Necros Universe. Equipment Weapons Decker's Clawed-Sledgehammer The "Clawed-Sledgehammer",which is An Oversized Yosemite Hammer, is used by Decker in combat, as well as for travel. The hammer appears to be able to scale any surface, as well as deal a large amount of damage on impact to a person or surface. The hammer has the name "Diogenes" engraved into the handle. Decker's Silver Revolver A Mysterious Silver Revolver, which can fire silver bullets that seek their target for around 50 feet before acting like normal bullets. Battelizer A Previously-Unknown Battelizer, normally used by a Red Ranger of a Power Rangers unit. The Battelizer has 5 Modes. # Increase Decker's Melee Strength, Allowing Him To Punch Through Solid Steel, for a short time. # Activate An Energy Blast, And Fire It At The Target # Form An Energy Shield Around Him # Summon His MK-2 Armor # Energize His Current Armor, Making Him Impossible To Hit For A Short Time. Armor Arm-Brace And Shoulderpad This Armor-Combination Is An Artifact Set Decker's Arm-Piece is a combination of an Arm-Brace and Shoulderpiece made of an unknown metal. It's strong enough to survive direct hits from weapons like a Fat-Man Mini-Nuke Launcher and A Magic Gun, Or Melee Weapons like The Victory. When Combine with Mode-1 of Decker's Battelizer, Decker is able to punch through most material. Decker's Mask Decker's Mask is a Rebreather with a Visor attached. It allows him to survive in almost any environment, allowing him to breathe in space, and withstand toxic chemicals. The Visor has a tactical HUD inside of it, allowing him to analyze his targets before combat. Other Items Decker's Coat A Short White Coat, which appears to have the storage capacity to store his Hammer and Revolver. Decker's Satchel The Satchel appears to have an infinite storage capacity. Solar Cell Morpher The Solar Cell Morpher is a morphing device, a cross between a cell phone and a train conductor's ticket puncher. Decker can also use the Solar Cell Morpher in conjunction with a variety of magical cards in order to cast various spells. Crimson Thunder Morpher The Thunder Morphers are the transformation device of of the Thunder Rangers, activated with the call, "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form". Drago Morpher The Drago Morpher is the White Dino Ranger's morphing device, initially granted to him when the evil White Dino Gem bonded with and corrupted him. It was primarily activated with the call of "White Ranger, Dino Power!" The Black Mirror The Black Mirror is one of the main items used by Decker. It functions as a communications device anywhere in the multiverse, an instant teleporter to anywhere in the multiverse, and one of the most dangerous weapons in the multiverse. The Black Mirror is what it sounds like, a Small Black Mirror Shard. But it's actually a crack in the whole of reality. A physical representation of a broken reality. This item can open cracks in reality anywhere, and use said cracks to contact people (Like Holoscreens) or open them as portals. The True danger of The Black Mirror comes in it's other powers. It can create localized disruptions in space-time, allowing the user to control reality at will. It can summon entities from other timelines, delete or teleport objects or people, and grant the user control over the local reality field. (About 100 Feet Around Them) It can even bring someone Back From The Dead. Category:Pages Category:Characters